Un pouvoir supposé renfermer
by Rayne Barton
Summary: Depuis la guerre entre Asgard et Jotunheim aucun des deux camps ne s'était revu ou presque pas. Ainsi les vies avaient repris leur cours normale jusqu'au jour ou le jeune Thor décida de rendre visite au roi Laufey, jusqu'au Avengers s'en suivie d'un tourbillon sans fin pour une jeune jotun qui n'avait rien de demandé enfin presque rien ... ( désoler pour les fautes d'orth )
1. Chapter 1

Je ne gagne aucune rémunération en écrivant et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf ceux inventés par mon imagination telle que Lysana

BONNE LECTURE

Chapitre 1

Le vent était glacial, la neige tombait avec force sur ce monde déjà couvert d'une belle couverture blanche. Ce monde que l'on croit détruit, ce monde oublié, ce monde détestait. Jotunheim, ainsi été le nom de cette planète. L'un des neufs royaumes, non loin de là marchant où plutôt courant une ombre bleue, fine, élancée avec une chevelure d'un noir de jais, une coupe des plus étrange, une forme semblant impossible à faire tenir que l'on aurait pu penser que la dite forme était née avec. S'approchant du Royaume où le roi Laufey gouvernait parmi le peuple Jotun l'ombre s'engouffra dans le palais le plus naturellement du monde. À l'intérieur il ne neigeait pas et le vent avait cessé, ainsi l'on pouvait reconnaitre avec une facilité que l'ombre était une jeune jotun âgée de 17 ans à peine, des yeux pétillants un sourire charmant, une forme assez fine, mais une musculature saillante et bien sûr une peau bleue. Qu'est-ce qui différencie cette jotun à ses semblables, vu comme ça pas grand-chose à l'exception d'un détail près sa taille, par rapport aux autres elle était minuscule de taille humaine en fait. La dite fille s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant vers le roi. Celui-ci posa ses yeux sur la petite chose.

-" Lysana ... te voilà revenu, enfin ..." résonna la voix grave du roi

-" Yep, père, revenu entière et en forme comme toujours" scanda la fameuse Lysana.

Le roi regarda sa fille avec une certaine attention, chez les jotuns les relations familiales était inexistante sauf pour cette jotun qui depuis sa naissance n'avait cessé de sourire, une force de la nature et encore aujourd'hui il se demandait comment il avait pu engendrer un tel énergumène, nombre de fois il avait souhaité la voir disparaitre durant la jeunesse de cette enfant. Mais au plus grand malheur du roi Laufey, sa fille Lysana était l'héritière du trône de Jotunheim, son premier fils ayant disparu, jamais il n'avait parlé de Teito à sa fille ainsi n'avait-elle jamais eu connaissance de l'existence d'un frère potentiellement vivant et mieux valait qu'elle l'ignore autant pour elle que pour eux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu que la jeune femme s'était lacement posé sur le sol tel une masse difforme, rien de bien royale en son sens

- " Père, qu'est-ce que tu as-tu sembles préoccupé, un souci, au niveau du royaume, une guerre, nostalgie peut-être, non indigestion, manque de sommeil ... euh je manque grandement d'idée là" s'exclama-t-elle avec un entrain démesurée.

Pour seule réponse le roi explosa littéralement son front contre la paume de sa main d'une façon désespérée. Non vraiment cette enfant était impossible à vivre.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLOOOW '

Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf ce que j'ai créé (rien de bien nouveau haha)

Ah et Grande nouvelle je veux tout particulièrement remercier ma Béta qui m'a gentiment corrigé ce chapitre, alors ordre d'allé faire un tour sur son profil :'3

u/4231889/La-petite-souris

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

_Lysana était maintenant dans sa chambre, enfermée sous l'ordre de son père et avec l'interdiction formelle de quitter celle-ci._

_Tout s'était passé si vite que Lysana n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir alors qu'elle énumérait les possibles causes de l'air réfléchi de son père, un gardien du palais était entré en trombe dans la pièce pour avertir qu'un groupe d'individus venait d'arriver sur Jotunheim, ils ne semblaient pas nombreux mais leur seule présence était un souci de force majeur, le Bifrost, seul le Bifrost pouvait faire voyager les peuples entrent les neuf royaumes. Lysana le savait assez bien puisque c'est son père qui lui avait expliqué cela. De plus le peuple Asgardien était le seul à posséder un Bifrost assez puissant pour venir jusqu'ici, et seuls des Asgardiens auraient envie de venir sur Jotunheim. Maintenant autre problème à résoudre, Lysana qui depuis le début de son enfermement provisoire n'avait cessé de marcher de long en large, s'assit sur son lit la tête dans les mains, elle savait qu'un groupe était rentré sur Jotunheim, qu'ils étaient peu nombreux entre cinq et dix peut-être un peu plus elle n'en savait rien, ensuite elle savait qu'ils venaient de royaume d'Asgard._

_Mais deux questions restées sans réponse peut-être trois en fait, la première : " Pourquoi des Asgardiens viendraient se perdre sur Jotunheim? " question n°2 " pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas assister à cette rencontre ? " et ultime question " Pourquoi son père avait-il eu une mine des plus déconfites et presque apeure un quart de seconde en apprenant la nouvelle ?". Trop de questions sans réponse, trop de choses étranges pour qu'elles soient normale. Lysana ne pouvait décemment pas rester sur place à ne rien faire, elle se leva de son lit se dirigea vers la porte tenta de l'ouvrir mais rien n'y fit, elle avait assez de force pour exploser cette porte en mille morceaux mais cela ferait trop de bruit et les gardes seraient sur elle en moins de deux secondes, mission impossible autant le dire. Elle se dirigea donc vers la fenêtre, toujours pas de bruit, pas le moindre mouvement au milieu de la neige. C'était vraiment étrange, bien trop silencieux au goût de Lysana. Soudainement alors qu'elle fixait l'horizon elle entendit une explosion, une énorme explosion qui devait avoir détruit un parti du palais ou l'une des tours avoisinantes se fit entendre, tout s'enchaîna avec une rapidité déconcertante pour la jeune Jotun, cette explosion était le signal d'un début de combat, ils se battaient, son peuple contre ses Asgardiens ... attendaient ?_

_Un groupe Asgardiens avait provoqué un conflit sur une planète infestée de géant des glaces? Lysana se devait de comprendre pourquoi, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas intervenir dans ce fameux conflit sans en avoir les conséquences auprès de son père après, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ici sans rien faire, et elle devait impérativement avoir réponse à ses questions et puis si l'un d'eux se trouvait à proximité d'elle peut-être qu'elle pourrait se battre sans que personne ne l'ait remarqué. Bon maintenant il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette chambre, sans faire de bruit, la solution sembla alors évidente, elle recula se concentra un maximum pour relâcher son énergie et lorsqu'une explosion retentit elle explosa le mur extérieur. Elle s'approcha du rebord, attendit un peu pour être sûr que personne n'avait entendu mais rien, pas le moindre bruit provenant des portes. Son attention se reporta sur le vide en dessous d'elle, il y avait au moins 10 mètres. Pas le choix! Elle sauta dans le vide avec une précision incroyable attrapa une barre en métal et effectuant un salto afin d'atterrir correctement, petit problème une bourrasque de vent lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle s'encastra la tronche dans la neige avec une telle classe que seuls ses pieds sortaient de la neige._

**" GROUGRUAHGUIAHRGUEGHEURHGEU "**

_Elle parvint à se sortir de ce pétrin à force de gesticuler comme une mouche coincée dans de la confiture._

"** Ah Bordel de saloperie de putain de vent AAAAAAHHHHH**" hurla-t-elle en tapant du pied comme une sauvageonne.

_Elle regarda autour d'elle, pour apercevoir des gens un peu plus loin et couru dans leur direction, elle se cacha derrière un rocher pour observer la scène, beaucoup de choses avaient été détruit et le combat faisait rage, comme elle l'avait prévu les arrivants étaient bien sept ou huit et Asgardiens. Ils étaient tous recouvert d'une armure et étaient aussi balaises que des ours polaire, sauf l'un d'eux tout maigres avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts... joliment canon dit donc. Elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers elle, elle se coucha au sol espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué. Pas le moindre bruit vers elle quand soudainement des serpents noirs aux ombres violacés se trouvèrent devant elle,_

_Lysana ne bougea pas, admirant cette magie si ressemblante à celle de Jotunheim, elle était tellement captiver par ses serpents qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que l'Asgardien était dorénavant devant_ _elle et la fixé._


End file.
